


Cake By The Ocean

by KleptoMaven



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: DNCE - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Song - Freeform, because I'm a horrible person who loves embarrassing The Punisher, caught singing, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleptoMaven/pseuds/KleptoMaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Karen caught Frank in an embarrassing situation?</p>
<p>Or the one where Frank is a closet pop fan.</p>
<p>I'm so sorry XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Kastle has wrecked me, and I love it but I'm also so sorry.
> 
> This happened because I love this song (sue me I like shitty pop music) and I couldn't stop hearing the "yes ma'am" part and kept thinking that with Frank's love of music how cute would it be if he latched onto the song. Yup. Enjoy or something XD
> 
> Cake By The Ocean by DNCE http://youtu.be/PAzH-YAlFYc

Karen suspects. She's not sure what she suspects, but definitely something. It's not that Frank's been acting strangely, nothing so obvious. More like the quick glances and tilting the screen of his phone out of her sight. She's not concerned, she trusts him implicitly, but the journalistic curiosity is burning a hole in her brain.

Finally she uncovers the mystery.

It's a Thursday and she's taken a half day from the Bulletin. Walking down the hallway to her apartment door she knows instantly Frank is inside thanks to the secret message they'd agreed on: If he's going to be in her apartment when she gets there, he leaves the window at the end of the hall cracked, an old can of coffee wedged between the frame and the window.

She moves slowly, as quietly as she can. She knows there's no way she can surprise him, not with his military training, but a girl can dream. Reaching her door, turning the key and the handle, entering her apartment all while holding her breath.

Then she sees him.

He's sitting at the table, guns disassembled and spread before him like he's done so many times before. He's got his phone on the table playing a song. A pop song. Something bright and a little sexy, she's heard it before but doesn't listen to music much unless it's with Frank.

Then he starts to sing.

She's heard him sing before. In the car on the few stakeouts he'd accepted her help with, or sometimes in the shower when he seems to forget himself and actually relax. Karen loves to hear him sing because it means he's comfortable enough to let some of his guards down. That he trusts her.

She stands by the door, unmoving with a hand to her mouth enjoying the moment.

_"God damn_  
_See you licking frosting from your own hands_  
_Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am."_  
_I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh"_

Karen let's the door close behind her. The click of the latch is soft, but she knows it's enough to let him know she's there.

He starts slightly, spinning to face her. She's grown used to his instincts so the gun pointed at her chest doesn't even phase her. She still has her hand over her mouth but she knows he can see her smiling.

The blush that paints his cheeks might be the most adorable thing she's ever seen, second only to him cleaning his guns singing a pop song to himself.


End file.
